


In Two

by Viridian5



Series: Something Else [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Mission Fic, Pretend Boyfriends, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While they’re undercover as gay boyfriends, Yoji’s not so sure that Aya is just pretending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Two

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers for “Mission 6: Fraulein-- The Image of a Girl,” “Mission 16: Schatten-- Return to Battle,” and “Mission 21: Trane-- Memories”; small spoilers for Crashers Knight and Ran volumes 1 and 2. Read-through and audiencing by Rosaleendhu and Esinde Nayrall.

By the time Yoji left Aya’s room, he felt that he’d gone through enough “gay boyfriend training” for the night’s mission to no longer flinch in shock at Aya hugging, kissing, or hell, even just _touching_ him. That didn’t mean he didn’t still flinch somewhat in his mind, but he could disguise a physical reaction now. 

Though in some ways it would have been _easier_ for him if Aya hadn’t been acting so sexy, since sexy, slinky, on-the-make Aya kept breaking his brain, especially since he shouldn’t be reacting this way to a guy, let alone Aya. He also wished Aya would show some sign of being disturbed over the gay things the night’s mission would make them do. If Yoji had to feel this off-balance, he should have company in it. 

Maybe it’d be easier if Yoji didn’t think of him as Aya. He could use the name Aya told him to use for him during the mission, “Ran.”

Nah, _nothing_ would help. The clubbing clothes Aya wore tonight made him look slimmer and more delicate than his usual bulky mission and flower shop outfits, and his shiny lips and the smoky black kohl around his eyes made him look sexier, but Aya’s coloring made him way too distinctive for Yoji to succeed in pretending.

But that softer, sexy, come-hither routine Aya currently had going on fascinated Yoji too, because he wouldn’t have thought Aya could pull that off at all, let alone so convincingly, and he wanted to study it longer.

When they showed up to get their communication gear put on them, Omi looked at them appreciatively but Ken laughed, picked up a Polaroid camera, and said, “Smile!” _Hell_ no. Aya made it worse by unexpectedly grabbing Yoji by the neck with one arm and kissing his cheek in a flash of slightly tingling heat. Damn it! At least Aya let go and felt more like the usual Aya once Ken put the camera down. Ken chortled as he shook the photo to make the image appear. 

When Yoji saw it, he noticed that Aya had made a victory sign with his other hand. “What is _wrong_ with you today?” Yoji asked him, annoyed that it came out as a whine. 

“Do you remember all the times you messed with me just for the fun of it? I’m just starting the payback,” Aya replied. “Besides, it’s the kind of the thing you would do. I’m getting into character.”

That didn’t matter. “Payback’s a bitch and so are you?”

Aya shrugged.

“You suck. I actually like you better when you don’t have a sense of humor. And why the hell would you let Ken put an image like that on film? What if the fangirls saw it?”

Omi said, looking too serious, “You’re right. That picture might get us more business.”

While Aya shot Yoji a venomous look for giving Omi the idea, Yoji moaned, “I’m having a terrible day.”

“You don’t want to do that, Omi,” Aya said. “We’ll no doubt just get more fangirls squealing and underfoot who don’t buy anything.” 

“I suppose.”

“If I know it’s destined for public display, I also won’t rest until that photo is destroyed.”

Thankfully, Omi smiled and answered, “I won’t display it in public since I don’t want to discourage you from doing fun, spontaneous things in the future. You have my solemn word.”

“Good.”

Tonight was going to _suck_.

As usual, Omi taped Aya’s communication gear on, no doubt to get an official excuse to feel up Aya’s chest. The kid had an obvious thing for Aya, something Yoji didn’t mind, partly because he found it amusing, and see, he had no problem with gayness. He just didn’t want to be personally involved in any. As Ken put Yoji’s on he did it as quickly as possible, as it should be. 

Omi and Aya together as a couple created such a ridiculous mental image, like a Shih Tzu attempting to get it on with a Doberman Pinscher. Yoji wondered if Omi would be even more attracted to Aya if he’d seen him earlier today, when Aya was totally acting the part of a sensual, softer, look-at-me gay boyfriend, though for all Yoji knew Omi _preferred_ Aya grumpy, stoic, and standoffish.

At least the equipment wouldn’t be on all the time to hear everything he and Aya had to say to one another while playacting same-sex bliss. No way Yoji could’ve done this mission if that had been a necessity.

As Yoji and Aya went to get their coats and boots, Ken said, “Have fun!” with a way too chipper voice. Bastard. 

At the closet, Aya took Yoji’s coat out and presented it to him as if he wanted to help him put it on. “Hell no,” Yoji said. “I told you I’m not the woman.”

“I told you it doesn’t work that way, and I meant this as a thoughtful, romantic gesture for our characters, but if you have a problem with it....” Aya tossed the coat at Yoji’s face, too fast for Yoji to catch it with anything but his face. By the time he pulled it off his head and could see again, Aya already had his own coat on and began to strap a sheathed knife to the outer side of each of his shins. 

“That was real fucking mature, Aya.”

“You asked for it.”

“Does this mean you’ll be a bitch all night if I don’t play along to everything you want?”

“No. I would just appreciate it if you didn’t set us up for failure before we even left the house. Make your decision and commit to it, Kudou.” He chose boots with top openings large enough that he could easily reach in to take out the knives but not large enough for other people to notice the knife hilts. 

“You’re so gung ho, but you can’t playact a happy couple all by yourself. You need me.”

“I didn’t suggest otherwise.”

“So you have to treat me right.”

“I’ve already done so much negotiation with you today that it’s like we actually _are_ in a relationship.” 

Yoji didn’t really have a smart answer for that, so he just said, “We’ll take my car.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m less pissy when I’m in control of at least something,” Yoji snapped back. 

To his surprise, Aya replied, “Oh. That’s worth it then.” Aya stood up, changed his body language and facial expression back to his “sexy gay boyfriend” setting, and purred, “Coming?” in a way that made Yoji unwillingly get a little bit hard. Damn it.

Aya stayed silent during the ride, which should have been preferable to Yoji than getting more of the “sexy gay Aya” routine. Should have been. Needing some conversation, Yoji asked him, “You are aware that Omi feels you up every time he wires you up for comms, right? You’re aware that he’s into you?” If Aya hadn’t been before, he certainly should be now.

“I’m aware. I’m not blind, Kudou. Or insensate.” At least he answered as regular Aya. _And_ he stopped looking out the window, became more present, and deigned to act as if Yoji still existed.

“Then why haven’t you said anything? Told him to keep his hands to himself? Or said you’re into him too, since you keep letting him feel you up?” Given how well Aya played at being gay, he might actually be gay.

“I’m not ‘into’ him, and if I let him know I was aware of what he was doing I’d have to bring everything out into the open and tell him that. I don’t mind the status quo, and he does a better, more thorough job at placing the gear than Ken does. If Omi _really_ wants matters to change, he can come out and tell me he wants me. Since he hasn’t, maybe the status quo is okay with him too.”

Well, yeah, but... “Or maybe he’s scared to ask you, since you can be pretty intimidating to try to talk to.”

“Yet not so scary and intimidating that he’s too afraid to grope me before almost every mission?”

“That was actually logical. I hate you.”

“I know.” Aya sounded entirely too smug about it.

“So?”

“So what?”

“So who or what _are_ you into?”

“I never agreed to bare my soul to you. Also, ‘what’? I don’t have sexual relationships with objects.”

Yoji hadn’t meant it that way, but he had to joke along. “Really? There are some really good sextoys out there.... Plus, there’s the way you handle your katana....”

“You haven’t suddenly become my confidant.”

“It’s not healthy to keep things bottled up inside.”

“I’ve found that it’s not healthy--for me or people around me--to let too many things out.” Aya sounded completely serious and somewhat sad. 

Now Yoji _really_ wanted to know, but Aya said, “We should probably park here. The club is popular enough that it’s almost impossible to find parking closer, especially at this time of night when it’s in full swing.”

“All right,” Yoji answered, “but if I find an open spot during our walk to the club I’m going to whine about it.”

“I’d be more surprised if you didn’t.”

“You shouldn’t insult your boyfriend so much.”

Aya rolled his eyes and answered, “But you whine so cutely, Yo-chan.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you’re lucky.”

To think, Yoji had been complaining that Aya didn’t speak enough.

Yoji noticed two open parking spots during their walk and twitted Aya about them. It would’ve been nice to park closer from how damned _cold_ it was outside. They both hunched against the icy wind, but Yoji noticed Aya putting a sexy bit of sway into his walk as they reached the club. It made him increase his own sexy swagger, though not to the point that he became a cartoon or a stereotype. 

Omi’s voice in his ear let him know that Omi and Ken had also found a parking spot so they could wait in their car as backup. Before Yoji could say to Aya that Omi and Ken probably had a closer spot, Aya replied, “Don’t even start, Yotan.” 

It surprised Yoji that he enjoyed hearing Aya call him “Yotan,” even in that annoyed tone of voice, but maybe it shouldn’t since Aya probably called him “Kudou” so often as a distancing tactic. With how much time they spent working together and all the times Yoji had his back and saved his life on the job, Aya should damned well use Yoji’s personal name or an affectionate nickname for him.

The club’s doorman didn’t appear to turn anyone away, but he and some of the other men on their way in gave Yoji and Aya some very appreciative looks anyway, even with their long coats still on. If Yoji had to be a gay man out on the town, he’d rather have a pretty piece like Aya on his arm than a _guy_ like, say, Ken. Yoji had standards.

Aya became ever more sexy Ran as they entered, reminding Yoji to keep his own act going. Since Aya had been feeling so chivalrous earlier, Yoji handed him his coat too to give to the coat check people and walked to the bar to start scoping the place out, figuring out the best places to be see and be seen in. The club mostly seemed and sounded like one of Yoji’s clubs except that it didn’t have any women in it, not even as bartenders, waitresses, and coat check girls. Instead of bemoaning the lack of pretty scenery, he decided to see it as helping him stay in character by getting rid of temptation. 

  


* * *

That Yoji, what a comedian. No way Aya would pay for both coats when they returned to retrieve them. 

When he looked toward the bar area, he saw three men confronting Yoji. Wait, not confronting. Propositioning maybe. Seeing their posture, Aya upgraded that to a definitely. Yoji had a nervous set to his shoulders that someone who knew him could recognize. One of the men walked away, perhaps managing to read Yoji’s tension, but the other two remained. The sudden blast of anger and possessiveness Aya felt surprised him. 

Running over would look too suspicious in this crowd so Aya just walked as quickly as he could. When he reached Yoji he slung an arm over his shoulder, smiled, cast a very direct look at Yoji’s two suitors, and said, “Yotan, you always manage to make friends so quickly.”

“Sorry. Like I said, I’m already here with somebody, and he’s pretty possessive,” Yoji told them. 

“His answer is _no_ ,” Aya said as he let a bit of Abyssinian show in his eyes. _His_ Yoji!

When Yoji’s swains left with mumbled polite words, Yoji relaxed a little and let some relief show. It made Aya smirk and say, “This is a club, not _prison_. You could give them a more forceful no if the polite version didn’t work.” He could laugh about it now that they were gone.

Yoji’s laugh wasn’t all amusement. “Hey, they came at me in a group, and desire is a powerful thing.”

“If I can curb _my_ desire to do things to you, surely they can.”

“Wait! What kind of things do you want to do to me?” Then Yoji calmed down a bit. “Just kill me, right? You threaten it often enough.”

Aya patted his back then slid his hand down to briefly stroke the bared skin at the small of Yoji’s back, telling himself he could excuse it as part of their cover. Yoji should consider himself lucky that Aya hadn’t ended that downsweep with a smack on his pert ass because he couldn’t portray a gay couple on his own if Yoji ran away screaming into the night. “I haven’t done any of them, now have I. C’mon, let’s check this place out. I’m especially interested in the upper level. Or you could stay at the bar alone and maybe fend off more men trying to pick you up.”

“I’m with you.”

“I figured you’d say that.”

As they both stood at the railing on the edge of the club’s partial second level, Aya realized that someone could see almost everything in the club from here, a perfect vantage point for a predator. When he leaned into Yoji to covertly share that with him... and nuzzle his neck... Yoji shuddered at the touch of his lips and whispered, “This view is probably why this is his favorite place to hunt. Maybe we should stay up here.”

“There isn’t much room for a lot of people here. I don’t think he’d choose victims who are up here with him because it’s more likely he’d be remembered leaving with them, so downstairs is the place we should be if we want to act as bait. Plus, I think we should check out the whole of the club’s layout and take a turn on the dance floor.” 

“You’re seriously going to dance? You even know how? You usually hug the bar on most of our club missions.”

As Aya kept nuzzling, it pleased him that Yoji wore a cologne he liked tonight and hadn’t splashed on too much the way Yoji sometimes liked to do. “Yes and yes. It’s a good opportunity to prove what a close, loving couple we are.”

“You’re going to dance dirty with me?” Yoji sounded simultaneously nervous and intrigued. 

“Yes.” Feeling evil, Aya said, “If I’m not dancing with you sexily enough, I give you permission to amp us up. It’s important for the mission.” He might be revealing too much of himself tonight, but the rare opportunity to _have_ Yoji couldn’t be ignored. He allowed himself so little, so couldn’t he let himself have a little something tonight, a break from the tragedies of--and resulting self-denial in--his life? It’d be satisfying to give Yoji a taste of his own medicine too.

Aya couldn’t help a small grin as Yoji took in a deep breath and said, “For the mission.” 

“For the mission. Let’s go back downstairs.” 

  


* * *

Although Aya tried to lead him in, Yoji refused to walk another step forward into the dark space of the room in front of them because he knew what the musky scent and soft, wet sounds and moans he heard meant. He couldn’t see well enough in the darkness to tell whether the people there were just making out or having full-on gay sex, and he’d rather not be any closer to them to find out. Even though he felt unwillingly intrigued by Aya and even enjoyed the nuzzling-- it’d felt good and he was a hedonist, so sue him--no way he wanted to be near a bunch of strange guys in the dark as they did gay things together and maybe thought a slim, pretty guy like him was a bottom. He couldn’t do those things, he just couldn’t. Fuck the mission. Some of the clubs he went to had areas like this, and he’d even used some of them, but not here, not now, and not like this.

But Aya could be fiercely unsympathetic to other people’s problems and fears and might take advantage of their cover to demand he investigate up close anyway. He didn’t think he could afford to start an argument here. 

They’d gone far enough into the darkness that he couldn’t see Aya’s face to get an idea of his reaction to his refusal to go further. Yoji said, “C’mon, Ran, let’s dance instead,” and nearly vibrated as he waited in dread for Aya’s response.

Aya’s hand grabbed his and tightened around it, but not in a forceful demanding way, in a _comforting_ way. “All right. Let’s dance.” As he leaned in close to Yoji, he whispered, “We’re here to be _seen_ anyway, and there’s no chance of that in this area. He won’t go groping around in here looking for victims. Don’t worry about it.” Not a word said about Yoji’s cowardice and squeamishness. 

“Thanks,” Yoji murmured back as he kissed what turned out to be Aya’s nose. Usually he’d think that Aya probably just didn’t want to go that deeply into making out with him either but couldn’t currently believe that, not with how Aya had been all day so far and how unexpectedly caring Aya had sounded. It blew his mind.

As Aya pulled Yoji out of darkness and toward the colorful flashing lights of the dance floor, he had a challenging look in his eyes, daring Yoji. “You’re really going to dance sexy out where people can see you, Ran?” Yoji yelled to him over the pounding music.

The commanding “get over here” gesture Aya directed at him couldn’t be misinterpreted. Yes, _sir_.

They started out facing each other, and damned if Aya didn’t do exactly the kind of dancing he’d promised, starting with full-on crotch-to-crotch frottage with his hands draped possessively on Yoji’s ass, thumbs sometimes stroking the bare skin just above the top of his pants. Yoji’s dick really liked it. It also really enjoyed Aya grinding his ass against it, and Aya’s ass looked _damned_ fine in shiny, tight, curve-hugging leather. Who wouldn’t get hard with some wild, pretty thing giving him the business? Who knew Aya had this in him? Aside from dancing dirty, Aya grinned, whipped his hair, shot hot lusty looks at Yoji, and, from the look of the front of his pants, got hard himself.

Aya couldn’t be that good an actor, so was he into guys? It sure as hell seemed like it. But maybe he was just into Yoji. Almost everybody was. 

But whenever some other guy tried to grind _his_ dick against _Yoji’s_ ass, Aya thankfully pulled him away. Knowing that Aya had his back killed any lingering discomfort over the situation for Yoji, making him feel almost safe.

Yoji could feel some of the other guys in the club watching them and lusting after them. Understandable, and it was even good for the mission. Sensing all that attention made him feel even sexier and hornier... as long they continued just looking but not touching.

The longer they danced, the longer Aya teased and the more Yoji wanted to bend him over a table and give it to him hard. Yoji had enjoyed some backdoor lovin’ with some of his ladies in the past, so he had some ideas of what to do and how good it could feel. Assfucking wasn’t gay if it wasn’t some guy doing it to your ass. At a moment when Aya faced him, he put a finger through the O-ring dangling from Aya’s black leather choker and pulled him in closer for a hot, deep kiss that Aya reciprocated, which made parts of their bodies rub enticingly against each other again. 

With all that going on, Yoji didn’t notice the... weird feeling on his chest at first, but as he felt it sliding along his skin he started getting concerned and became even more concerned when he realized the comm equipment taped to his chest under his top was coming loose and moving downward. While that had happened a few times on missions before and he hadn’t cared as long as he could keep communicating with the others and it didn’t get in his way, usually he didn’t have his midriff bared to the world in front of strangers when it occurred. Anybody around him would soon be able to see it, and while regular club people might just think it was some decoration or get-up their dark beast could get suspicious of it and flee the scene before they noticed him.

Aya’s roving hands must have come across it too because he pulled Yoji off the dance floor and into a shadowy area. “Here’s a peril of heterosexuality,” he whispered into Yoji’s ear. “Ken wants to get his hands off you so fast that he’s not as careful and thorough as Omi when putting this on.” 

“Ha, ha. Can you just fix it?” Yoji answered.

“Yes, though I’ll have to grope you in the process since it’ll help us retain our cover too. I hope you’re okay with it. I know that everything we’ve been doing so far is just an act.” Aya sounded way too amused.

“I’m expecting it, and I don’t even mind right now.” His cock was only rock hard for Aya as part of their cover, yeah. 

Aya kept his promise, shamelessly groping as he moved the equipment and his hands under Yoji’s top. Although Yoji thought Aya didn’t have to fiddle with his nipples so much while refastening everything properly, he couldn’t know for sure. Either way, his nipples could currently cut glass they’d gone so hard, surprising since usually that didn’t do anything for him. 

Unable to take it anymore, Yoji decided to grab Aya and sexily relieve his frustrations with him, make him stop teasing him and _put out_. It’d even help their cover. He’d explode otherwise.

Unfortunately, Aya pointed at the door, whispered into Yoji’s ear, “That might be our man,” and did a very fast walk away to follow him.

Yoji saw an obviously sober man leading two _very_ drunk or stoned men outside. It might or might not be their dark beast--it could be a designated driver instead--but they had to investigate him.

It didn’t decrease Yoji’s lust at all, and he wondered how Aya could walk so fast with an erection since _he_ had some difficulty. If Aya actually still had that much of an erection after leaving the direct stimulation of the frottage on the dance floor, where any guy would get hard. Maybe Aya had just been messing with him during the nipple thing? Yoji needed to find out, dammit.

Aya had left without his coat, so when Yoji went past the coat check guy he said, “When he needs air, he _really_ needs air. We’ll be right back.” On their way in, club goers got a wristband from the door guy so they could go outside and come back in during the same night, making Yoji confident that they could accost the guy outdoors then return for their coats.

He couldn’t run as fast as Aya but moved as quickly as he could. No way he’d leave Aya--even if Aya had been fucking with his head instead of his more deserving bits--without backup, especially when Aya just had two knives--that he’d have to thoroughly change his fighting style to use, no less--instead of his trusty katana. 

  


* * *

It would look even more suspicious if he and Yoji simultaneously left the club at a run, so Aya went out alone and trusted Yoji to come out to back him up after. This guy might not be their guy, so Aya intended to catch up and say that the drunk guys were his friends and ask if they were okay. If this turned out to be an innocent designated driver situation and the inebriated understandably didn’t recognize him, he’d claim mistaken identity since he saw them leave at a distance. Keeping that in mind, he tried to keep his pace at a little above a normal run instead of a breakneck “cheetah chasing down prey” speed. The running also prevented him from really feeling the cold.

Aya didn’t appreciate the timing. He’d proven beyond a doubt that Kudou’s hedonism far outweighed his supposed heterosexuality and they’d started to really get somewhere, then _this_. After this distraction Yoji might remember how straight he was supposed to be and not be as amenable to seduction and exploring gay sex with Aya by the time they could be alone together again. All of Aya’s work and time could be ruined. Someone needed to pay.

The possible dark beast manhandled the two men into the backseat of his car, which could be an admission of guilt or just struggling with drunk people. Catching up, Aya asked, “Hey, are you guys all--” 

The sober man swung a tire iron at him, which Aya dodged, then continued to attack him with it in a way that suggested some martial arts training. Definitely a dark beast. 

Good. 

  


* * *

As he got a line of sight on the goings on, Yoji turned his comm on and said, “Bombay, we may be facing down the target. He followed the MO of our dark beast and he’s currently trying to beat Abyssinian to death with a tire iron.” Usually Yoji would make some joke about the target maybe just wanting to kill Aya for being Aya but couldn’t tonight, not under these circumstances. “Backup would be appreciated.” Then he provided the location as he increased his speed. Aya better appreciate his pain and suffering.

“Got it, Balinese,” Omi answered. “We’re on our way.” They might not be in time though.

Yoji wished he could lend Aya a hand by slinging his wire over there, but Aya and his opponent moved and circled too quickly for him to get a clear path to just the target’s neck. Normally he’d figure Aya could handle the fight, but tonight Aya just had two small knives against the length, weight, and reach of that tire iron. Normally Aya would probably be beating the guy to death with his scabbard by now. 

Damn, the _sound_ that tire iron made as it whooshed around so close and quickly to Aya, and it had to sound much worse closer up. Although Yoji debated yelling to let Aya know he was coming and possibly distract and discourage the target, he decided not to since it might distract Aya too. He hated feeling this helpless! It made him put on an extra burst of speed. 

The target obviously noticed Yoji from the look on his face and the way he abruptly stiffened. Aya took advantage of that instant’s hesitation by ducking beneath the man’s guard and stabbing him in the stomach with both knives then _tearing_ with them. Screaming, the man brought the tire iron down _hard_ , and Aya didn’t completely dodge out of the way.... Horrified, jumping forward, Yoji slung his wire around the guy’s neck and yanked with all his strength, slicing deeply as he strangled him. The target’s weapon fell to the ground, then his corpse, still caught within Yoji’s wire, which Yoji reeled back in before he moved to Aya’s side. Kneeling, head down and hair covering his face, Aya’s hunched posture spoke of pain. 

“Aya!” 

Aya looked up, his expression twisted a bit. “He just hit my upper arm. It doesn’t feel broken; I’ve broken enough bones to know.” The harsh, somewhat breathless sound of his voice also made his pain obvious. 

“I don’t know if I trust you to tell me the truth about that. You spend way too much time trying to seem like a badass.”

The strength of Aya’s death glare hadn’t been diluted by his injury at all.

Omi and Ken drove up and rushed out of their van, Ken with plastic to wrap the corpse in and Omi with a medical kit. “Bombay, don’t let Abyssinian fool you,” Yoji said. “He got hit in the left arm _hard_. With a tire iron.”

“It’ll need to get X-rayed,” Omi said.

“We can’t leave yet,” Aya answered as he tucked his knives back into his boots one-handed. “We got a guy, but it might not be _our_ guy.”

“Are you kidding me?” Yoji asked, shocked and angry. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“We don’t know what he looks like, and this guy didn’t give me a chance to interrogate him. I believe in being thorough. We can put my arm in a sling for now and go to the hospital after the club closes. It’s only three more hours.”

“What if I say no?” Yoji asked. “What if I refuse to help you in this... lunacy? We can’t get Ken kitted up in time, Omi would face too much scrutiny with how young he looks, and neither of them work for the dark beast’s preferences anyway, _if_ our dark beast is even still loose, so it’d have to be me as your backup and I _refuse_. You can’t take him on alone with one small knife and a badly injured arm. Give up your suicidal pride and, and... just give up!”

“I’d do it alone.” Aya gave him this _look_ , this vulnerable, imploring look.... “But I’d prefer to do it with you.”

That look and admission battered at Yoji’s defenses, so he tried to appeal to a higher authority. “Bombay....”

“I don’t really like it, but it _is_ only three more hours and I’d prefer to be sure,” Omi said. “I won’t let him go in there alone, not even with me and Siberian sitting outside as backup, but it’d be okay if you’re in there with him. You’re used to spending the whole night out in a club anyway.” 

This mission, this dark beast, had seemed more important to Omi than usual from the start. If the kid was gay, the way he often seemed to be, this one might really hit home for him.

Damn it. “...fine. But we’re going straight to a hospital after this!”

“That’s fine with me,” Aya answered softly.

Omi used a tight wrap of bandaging to apply some compression on Aya’s swelling upper arm and even had a _black_ arm sling for him. Yoji didn’t know what to say about that. (He didn’t say anything about Omi lightly molesting Aya throughout it either, especially when he had Aya’s shirt off to apply bandaging. If asked about it, the sneaky kid would probably say he was just trying to keep Aya warm.) At least Omi surprised Aya with what seemed to be an injection of painkiller, and Aya looked less strained and somewhat fuzzier after it. Too bad Omi wanted them to continue the mission just in case they hadn’t gotten their man, because Yoji would’ve been fine with shooting Aya up with happy juice and just taking him to a hospital while he couldn’t resist. 

Ken came back from putting the corpse in the van and said, “His intended targets are out cold, so we don’t have to worry about them being witnesses, but what do we do with them?”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t thank us for it, but I say we call the police to alert them to two unconscious men out on the street,” Omi said. “We’ll put a blanket over them to keep ’em warm until their pickup arrives. Balinese, get Abyssinian back inside. He’s shivering.”

“That could be _shock_!” Yoji protested. 

“Nah, I know what that looks like. He’s just cold, especially since he’s injured and his adrenaline rush is fading.”

How was this his _life_? At least the odds that a second guy would target gay couples in that club tonight were ridiculously low. 

  


* * *

His arm hurt less, but his head swam. He’d forgotten how sneaky Omi could be, always a bad mistake. Hopefully this drug wouldn’t screw him up too badly. Still, he had Yoji returning to a gay club with him for another three hours, so he hadn’t entirely lost. Pain or no pain, he didn’t want his night out with Yoji to end yet, didn’t want their unusual intimacy to end yet. His injury narrowed his options for teasing Yoji, but he’d make do somehow. Happily, he could justify it by also using the time to make sure Weiß had the dark beast it had come here for.

Yoji might not believe it, but it really didn’t feel like the tire iron had broken his arm, though the bruising would be _spectacular_. Hopefully the swelling would be less so. Aya had moved one of his knives to hide inside the sling but hoped he wouldn’t have to use it.

As they returned to the club, some of the people at the entrance gave them odd looks, which Yoji answered with “He thought he could go without the sling and party as usual. He was wrong.” Then he gently and affectionately pulled Aya in closer to himself while managing not to touch his injured arm. That and the need to maintain their cover spared him the glare Aya wanted to give him.

Yoji sat them at the bar and ordered a drink for himself. “None for you, Ran, since you’re medicated.” Once it arrived, he leaned in close to ask, “So, are you gay or what?”

“How doped up do you think I am?”

Yoji grinned. “A little. C’mon, throw me a bone.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do all night.” To Aya’s gratification, Yoji nearly spat out his drink. His moment of vulnerability earlier had obviously gotten to Yoji, so Aya said, “I wouldn’t call myself ‘gay.’ I’m just more into men these days.”

“But you haven’t really _done_ anything with it. You can barely stand to even be around people most of the time.”

“Lately.” He’d been attracted to Kikyou, and Kikyou had certainly seemed attracted to him, but nothing had ever come of it, _fortunately_ given how horribly things had ended. Ditto Botan. But Yuushi, Yuushi had been niiiiiice....

Fuck, Aya felt nearly _high_. How strong had the shit in that needle been?

“How much experience have you _had_?” Yoji asked, sounding nearly scandalized, the hypocrite.

“A gentleman never tells.” 

Yoji looked at him, _really_ looked at him, then asked, “Are you into me?”

Aya had to smirk. “Isn’t everyone?” 

“Well, yeah, but....”

“Don’t panic on me.”

  


* * *

So everything earlier hadn’t just been Aya messing with his head. Aya _wanted_ him. Given the slightly vague look in his eyes, he probably had the painkiller making him more open, enough to admit to it. Maybe some more fishing could get Aya to tell him for how long.

He remembered putting Aya in his bed and watching over him until he came to when Aya’s first visit to the flower shop had led to a “welcome in” fistfight and mutual knockout with Ken. Something about Aya had appealed to his chivalric instincts. Had Aya felt something in return from that? Had the attraction started then and Aya just hadn’t been able to handle it? Yoji remembered tonight’s kisses and dirty dancing and the way his body had reacted to them. 

He remembered how his heart had stopped when the tire iron had struck Aya down, worse than it should even for a teammate. 

Aya had shown him a sexy side and a softer side tonight. Had they been for real or all an act? If they were real pieces of Aya, Yoji... might be interested in return. Enough to give things a try, anyway. 

It seemed that Aya knew his way around gay sex from past experience. (How much past experience?) He could show Yoji things.... The thought of it made his cock rise with interest.

Yoji took a deep drink of his martini. 

Aya leaned his good side against Yoji and rested his head atop Yoji’s shoulder, which felt surprisingly good. “Is it okay?” he whispered into Yoji’s ear. “You don’t have to feel anything back.”

Now his heart ached as well as his cock and balls. “It’s totally okay. I’ll have to think about how I feel in some other ways, but it is totally okay.” When he gently set one finger on Aya’s lower lip, Aya’s tongue tip peeked out to touch it, which sent what seemed like a bolt of lightning through his cock and made him remember his earlier desire to bend Aya over a table and fuck him hard. “Okay, I feel things back.”

“Good.”

Would Aya still remember, feel, and think all this stuff once the painkiller wore off? He’d displayed some of this even before the shot, but Yoji wanted to be sure. “I’m keeping you under observation during and after your hospital visit later.” Aya currently wasn’t in the right shape for anything strenuous anyway.

“Mmmm.”

“Excuse me,” a handsome stranger said from beside Yoji. “Is he all right?”

“Yeah. Well, kinda,” Yoji answered, annoyed but trying to be polite. “He’s on painkillers yet still hurting, but he really wanted to go out tonight and I couldn’t say no. I’m _trying_ to keep him from overdoing it.”

“It’s sweet the way you’re so attentive and taking care of him. Can I buy you a drink? I’d offer him one too but I’m sure that’s off limits for him right now.”

...no. Way. Son of a bitch, it couldn’t be. 

From the way Aya briefly tensed, he had the same impression. 

If this was their guy, he’d spike Yoji’s drink and check to see that Aya was already fairly doped up. They’d have to watch for that. 

Apparently in an effort to make them more attractive victims, Aya put a yaaaaay smile on his face and made his eyes a little vaguer as he said, “Yotan, let him buy you a drink. You shouldn’t suffer just because I stupidly hurt myself. We’ll be calling a cab service to take us home anyway.” 

If this was their guy, did they really want to take him on while only Yoji would be able to put up a really good fight? The revelations from their conversation made Yoji feel more protective of Aya, something Aya would probably want to beat the shit out of him for. “I don’t know, Ran.” Aya kept... reacting when Yoji used that name, just tiny twitches but huge to someone accustomed to Aya’s minimalist emotional tells. He responded so readily and instinctively to “Ran” too. Had Aya gone undercover tonight under his real name? Yoji would have to find out later. “I want to make sure I’m alert enough to look after you.”

Aya _pouted_. “Yotan. What’s the point of going out if you don’t live a little?” He moved to let him get eye contact with the man and directed his next words to him: “You have to forgive my rude, overprotective boyfriend. He’s sweet but he can be a bit stiff sometimes.” Then he snorted. 

Yoji got it immediately. “You like me when I’m stiff.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let the man buy you a drink.”

Yoji noticed the guy having a brief moment of disgust over their slightly rude gay humor, which added another tally to the column of “homophobic serial killer” because why else would such a person go to a gay club? “Okay, kind sir, _yes_ you can buy me a drink, but I’m doing it to make my kitten happy.” If Aya was going to kill him later anyway, he might as well go all in and make it worth it. 

“Yes, you’re really suffering for my sake. Baby.” Poor, poor Aya couldn’t _really_ retaliate or even show the full extent of his annoyance until after their mission. Returning to the club really was paying off for Yoji.

The stranger waved the bartender over and said, “Get him another one of whatever he’s having. On me.”

They might have their guy. Aya put his hand on his chest to adjust the comm equipment under his shirt to let Omi and Ken listen in, bomping it three times first to make sure they knew it hadn’t turned on by accident. Someone who didn’t know Aya was wired wouldn’t figure it out from how casually Aya made the gesture. Yoji heard Ken ask, “Wait, _really_?” in his ear.  

“Yeah,” Yoji answered, which also could’ve answered Aya or their new “friend.”  

When the drink arrived, Yoji turned away from it a bit, as if to whisper something in Aya’s ear, giving the guy a chance to incriminate himself or not, while Aya seemed to be looking away as well but actually glanced to the side. “He did it,” Aya murmured, which meant they either had their beast or some other creep who could also use a taste of justice. 

Kritiker’s autopsies of the other victims managed to figure out what drug had been used, so Yoji knew what behaviors to mimic. The club’s chancy lighting would give him the opportunity to let the liquid slosh out of the glass to the floor now and then, and when he’d go to drink he’d have his lips closed and try to keep the liquid as far away from them as he could. This wasn’t his first rodeo, whether for pleasure or Kritiker business. He picked the glass up and smiled at their beast. 

Aya got up to stand between them and hang on their new friend’s arm, blocking Yoji from view a bit and being a sexy distraction. Yoji took advantage of it to let some liquid slosh out onto the floor. Aya said, “Thanks for the drink, but you have to realize that it won’t get you a threesome with us. We don’t swing that way.”

If Yoji had actually been drinking something he would’ve spat it out across the bar. He just barely bit back his shocked “Aya!” and turned it into an equally shocked “Ran!” 

Aya really did respond too quickly to that name for it not to be his real one. “What? I want to be upfront with him.” 

“Ran.”

He pouted again. “You always tell me I should be nicer to people.”

Well, yeah, Yoji did. But it worried him that Aya seemed to be part acting and part getting tipsier. 

“I’m not angling for a threesome,” the man said. “It’s just that I lost my partner recently, and it’s made me appreciate people in love more. I didn’t fully know what I had until I lost it.”

Did the guy kill them for being happy together while he didn’t have his someone anymore? That was no excuse. Yoji had lost Asuka but didn’t punish other people for it. Well, no one aside from the people who’d killed her.

“I’m sorry,” Aya said. “I can appreciate that a bit. Yotan and I have known each other for a long time but only got together fairly recently. Can you believe he thought he was straight?”

If Aya hadn’t put his side with the injured arm next to Yoji, Yoji might’ve elbowed him for that. 

“Especially with the way he dresses?” Aya continued. Damn, he played mean.

Urge to apply his elbow rising.... “You like the way I dress, kitten,” Yoji replied.

“Only because it’s you doing it. Getting together.... It took so long for it to happen that I started to lose hope, but love eventually found a way,” Aya said, voice wobbling a little with emotion, and cast a look and smile on Yoji so loving that Yoji’s heart pounded and yearned for someone to _honestly_ look at him and talk to him like that, even though he didn’t deserve it. 

“I’m sorry it took so long,” Yoji answered, with a wobble in his own voice. 

Hell must’ve frozen over, because after that _Aya_ mostly small-talked their beast, with Yoji providing occasional commentary. Did that mean that Aya _could_ do it if he wished but usually didn’t want to, or that he just felt particularly inspired or comfortable tonight? (Take Aya to a gay club and see what new personality came out?) Perhaps being mildly high helped him too. Aya sounded suspiciously knowledgeable about the area’s gay clubs--had all that information been in the mission briefing or did Aya know from personal experience?--but so did their potential dark beast, including the clubs their murderer had hit. 

Since the guy would get suspicious if Aya blocked his view of Yoji drinking his roofied drink the whole time, Aya worked out a system. If he put his hand on Yoji’s thigh, he’d soon lean back and Yoji would have to mime drinking for their audience. Yoji’s dick couldn’t help reacting during this, making Yoji wonder if Aya _intended_ to make him half-hard or just counted it as a pleasant side effect. Considering that Aya had to do it with his right hand, making it cross his body to even touch Yoji’s hip, it hadn’t been a casual decision.

Maybe being in a state of ever-rising arousal explained why Yoji felt weirdly jealous whenever Aya flattered, teased, or touched their target, even though he knew Aya was putting on an act, even though he and Aya weren’t truly involved with one another since Yoji loved women and Aya tended to be Aya, so often cold, haughty, and annoying.

Yoji should start showing the effects of the drug about now, so he started acting sleepy, a bit silly, and touchy-feely. Continuing their petty little war of one-upmanship, Yoji expressed the touchy-feely aspect by leaning in close to Aya, nuzzling his neck, and occasionally nipping at his ear, things Aya seemed to actually enjoy from the soft sexy sounds he occasionally made and how he moved to give Yoji easier access instead of pushing him away. (Unless he was still acting or stoned or both.) Yoji had to admit that he kind of liked doing this tame bit of making out with a guy and only partly from the rush of power from making the usually disdainful icicle react to him, _want_ him, gave him. 

Though earlier Aya had admitted that he’d been reacting to Yoji all along.... 

  


* * *

It sickened Aya to have to chat this man up and be friendly to him, but it’d be worth it if it snagged their murderer. Toying with Yoji helped him kill time during it, especially since he’d rather be hanging on Yoji’s arm. Already erect and aching, he wanted to stroke that rising bulge in Yoji’s too tight trousers so badly, the bulge _he’d_ created, wanted to do things to and with Yoji that would be illegal to do in public, though the longer he sat here near Yoji with his hand occasionally on Yoji’s thigh the less he cared about legality. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, if you could even call what he was doing now “thinking.” Fuck the mission; he’d much rather fuck Yoji.

Damn it, whatever Omi had shot him with made him stupid and horny. 

Then Yoji started nuzzling his neck, one of his sensitive spots, toying with him in return, increasing his desire to grab Yoji and _do_ something with him. Throwing Yoji down and fucking him would just be self-defense at this point, right? 

No. He couldn’t. They had a mission and he had some self-respect. 

He let Yoji torture him like that for a long time and couldn’t help thinking that he only had to move his own hand a bit more to--

No. He couldn’t take it anymore. Aya turned his face toward Yoji more and murmured, “Time to wrap this up.” 

  


* * *

Good. Yoji didn’t think he could take much more of this teasing, so he started to loll more as the drug he should have drank would be taking more effect. Aya said, “Thank you very much for the drink and conversation, but I think Yotan and I should be getting home. We’re both kind of unsteady.” Aya further sold it with a little giggle. Perhaps he’d forgotten they had Omi and Ken listening in on this too. “We just need to call a cab.”

“I could drive you home.”

Bingo. 

“That would be very nice of you. It’s no bother?” Aya asked.

“No bother at all.”

“We just have to get our coats.”

Since Aya had a bum arm and a sling, Yoji helped Aya get his coat on. Although Aya couldn’t completely conceal his frustration over needing the help, Yoji didn’t think their dark beast noticed.

As they departed, Aya walked in a more loose-jointed, relaxed way than usual and with a slightly tipsy slant, while Yoji lightly leaned on him to make it look good. Unfortunately, he had to lean on Aya’s uninjured side, so when the time came to strike he’d have to fling himself clear so they could both fight. When they went out into the cold, Yoji wondered if he should pretend that it sobered him up a tiny bit, if that’d be more realistic, but decided against it. Better to look helpless to keep him comfortable with them.

“Where is your car? Is it far?” Aya asked, no doubt to get the information to Omi and Ken.

“We’re going left and then around the block.”

Hear that, Omi and Ken?

He, Aya, and the possible dark beast reached the man’s car too quickly for Yoji’s tastes. Worse, it waited in a fairly dark and deserted area. Surreptitiously looking around, he didn’t see Omi or Ken anywhere, which he hoped just meant they had a good hiding spot nearby but he couldn’t rely on them being hidden and in reach. He hoped the guy tried something before Yoji and Aya had to get in his car, something more nasty than the future rape drugging Yoji’s drink and taking advantage of Aya being high implied he’d do, because he’d rather imprison, not murder, a _possible_ rapist but he also refused to let either of them get in the car. 

Suddenly things happened way too fast. Aya moved then let out a strangled scream of pain that scared the shit out of Yoji before the guy crumpled to the sidewalk with Aya crouched on him a second later, stabbing the hell out of the guy’s neck with his uninjured arm, gone berserk. Did the guy even have a chance to realize that the soft and fluffy kitten who’d hung on his arm was actually a saber-toothed tiger? If not, too bad.

Afraid to get too close to Aya in that state, Yoji stayed back and tried to call him out of it. “Aya! Aya! Aya!” No good.

“Holy shit,” Ken said as he and Omi rushed up to the scene. “What the hell?”

Some sanity returned to Aya’s face as he said, his voice still sounding somewhat strangled, “He punched me in the _arm_. Right where I was hit earlier, deliberately. Bastard.” Although Aya rarely let how much he hurt show, he currently appeared to be in a _world_ of hurt, and his skin looked so much paler in his pain that the splashes of blood on his face stood out even more. Examining his knife, he muttered, “I blunted the point....”

“You have a gift for making a guy feel useless,” Yoji said. 

“I’m sorry. Next time I’ll let him hit me more so you can have the opportunity to get a shot in.”

Now Yoji felt like a dick. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Was this our beast?” Omi asked. Nearby, Ken muttered to himself as he laid out some plastic and dragged the corpse onto it.

“Probably? He fit the MO in a lot of ways and he _did_ attack Aya out of nowhere,” Yoji replied.

Sighing, Omi said, “Even if he isn’t and there’s a _third_ predator at the club tonight, the mission is over and Aya’s going to the hospital now.” 

“I’m not going to argue with that,” Aya answered quietly, which had all three of his teammates staring at him like he’d grown another head. Aya must have been in _agony_. He stood up on his own but seemed somewhat shaky. 

“I’ll take him and stay with him to make sure he stays there until they want him to leave. I don’t think he’s safe to drive in his current state, and it’s not his car anyway,” Yoji said, and Aya didn’t even threaten to bite his head off for implying that he had a human weakness. Scary. “And don’t shoot him up with more painkiller before we go, Omi. It made him kinda loopy.” Though not in an entirely bad way. 

“I wouldn’t anyway, since it would get in the way of the doctor’s examination, but that’s good to know,” Omi replied. “Sorry, Aya. I’ll call ahead so they’ll be ready for your arrival.”

“I don’t refuse medications just to be an obstinate bitch,” Aya answered. 

“But that _is_ part of it?” Yoji asked.

“If you don’t want to need a hospital visit yourself, drop it,” Aya replied, reassuring Yoji. 

Aya stayed quiet on the ride to the hospital, usual for him but disappointing after he’d shown how he _could_ be at the club. It might be from the renewed pain. 

“Are you okay over there?” Yoji asked.

“...yeah. I’m just tired, in pain, and not looking forward to the time I’ll have to spend at the hospital.” Aya used a wet wipe to get the dried blood off his face. “You don’t have to stay the whole time. I could take a cab home.”

Aya could also escape against doctors’ directives. Again. “Nah. I’ll stay and help you out.”

Being a Kritiker hospital, it took them in faster and would put them in front of a doctor faster than an ER would. “Please take off your shirt and bandaging and put on a hospital gown so the doctor can examine you,” the nurse said as she handed Aya the gown. 

Aya managed to get his sling off but struggled with his clingy, tight-fitting top, his injured arm too painful and swollen to remove it easily. It looked like Aya would struggle with it on his own for as long as it took, which might be a very long time, so Yoji said, “Let me help get that off. Don’t scowl at me, especially since you were all for me putting my hands on you earlier.” He took off his gloves to feel things (up) better.

Aya didn’t actually scowl, although he did look somewhat annoyed and embarrassed. After a moment’s deliberation, he replied, “...all right.”

“Lift up your arms as much as you can.” 

“All right.”

Aya’s glossy black top felt soft and smooth in Yoji’s grip as he carefully pulled it off over Aya’s head, which revealed Aya’s leanly muscled arms and torso and some scars on his pale skin. It was clearly a man’s body but still somehow alluring. The laces holding the sleeves together had left some indentations on Aya’s skin. Yoji unwrapped the bandaging too and _damn_ , the bruising and swelling looked extensive and awful. While he was there, Yoji took off the slim black rubber bracelets around Aya’s wrists and the comm equipment taped to Aya’s chest, back, and neck, and he didn’t even grope Aya or tweak his nipples the way Aya had his earlier, though maybe he removed it all a little more... _sensually_ than he had to. When he felt Aya staring at him, he looked up into Aya’s face and saw him blushing a bit, cute, and Yoji read desire and a bit of embarrassment and confusion in his gaze. His top coming off over it had left his red hair very disheveled, giving Yoji the urge to tame it and smooth it down with his hands and find out how it felt. Actually, Yoji wanted to touch more than just his hair... but he felt protective of Aya too.

Aya backed away from Yoji a little and winced as he moved to remove the studded black leather choker from his neck, making Yoji ask, “Can you keep that on? It won’t get in the way of a doctor looking at you or be close to where he’s X-raying. It looks like it hurts to move your arm that way, so I could take it off for you later.” 

The doctor walked into the room before Yoji got an answer to that. After listening to Aya about how it had happened and taking a look at Aya’s arm, the doctor sent him down the hall for X-rays and told Yoji to stay in his current room. Yoji appreciated the time alone to let himself think. 

After their sexy time out together, Yoji could understand his feeling of confused lust but the tenderness he felt toward Aya now worried him because it seemed different and deeper than what he should feel for a male teammate. Aya wouldn’t be injured and vulnerable forever. In fact, he might soon be back to the Aya Yoji usually knew, as if Aya hadn’t made passes at him, confessed to him, and been talkative and fun tonight. Plus, _Yoji wasn’t gay_. (Though neither was Aya, who claimed to be bisexual....) Yoji could be in for a world of hurt if he didn’t check himself before he wrecked himself. 

  


* * *

Having X-rays done of his arm involved a lot of positioning it in ways that hurt, pressing it against things that made it hurt, and keeping very, very still. The thin hospital gown didn’t protect his arms or torso much from the cold, especially since he couldn’t do the ties in back, so he shivered too, sometimes almost convulsively, which didn’t help his arm. Unfortunately, the only thing coming to his mind to distract himself from it also hurt, though in a different way. Although he’d done a lot of molestation, he’d also revealed too much and become more emotionally involved. Yoji seemed interested and receptive at the moment, but the influence of his hedonism and chivalry would fade as Aya returned to being more Aya-like and healed from his injury, and Yoji’s gay panic would inevitably kick in. 

Knowing that, should Aya accept sex from Yoji tonight if he offered? Sure, he’d have the memory and pleasure of it but also know what he could never have again. Then again, Aya didn’t know if he _could_ say no, not when he wanted Yoji so much.

Before they’d gone out tonight Aya had been realistic about his chances with Yoji. He’d figured that at best he’d get to feel Yoji up, flirt openly with him, and be bantering pretend boyfriends for a night, which he’d told himself would be enough for him. But something had changed over the course of their time out together, making him want more for longer than a night and even think it might be possible, which was stupid and unrealistic. 

It didn’t mean he should back off. If Yoji would eventually come to his senses, Aya needed to grab as much as he could while he could. 

Of course, getting his fool ass injured would get in the way. Unless he found a way to _use_ it.... 

  


* * *

When Aya returned with the doctor, the doctor said, “There’s nothing broken,” and Aya gave Yoji an “I told you so” look. 

“Doesn’t mean it’s not bad for what it is,” Yoji answered. “What are we dealing with?”

The doctor prescribed rest, ice, compression, elevation, and prescription painkillers. Somebody must’ve told the doctor about Aya since the guy made sure Aya knew the painkillers were anti-inflammatory and thus a good tool to help his arm get better faster, not just something weak people took for the kind of pain tough guys didn’t need medication to deal with. Maybe this doctor had gotten Aya before; Yoji didn’t pay much attention to the individual characteristics of Kritiker doctors at the hospital aside from whether they looked and dressed like actual doctors or were hot chicks. It made sense to compile a database of the team’s medical history and foibles but for some reason that felt kind of sinister to Yoji tonight. 

Had Aya ever dealt with this doctor for his sister’s care? These days Weiß knew the sister-based reasons why Aya hated hospitals and hated taking medications and had greater personal experience of the mind games Kritiker sometimes liked to play but....

Damn, Yoji felt paranoid tonight. Did Aya go through life doing this 24/7? Yoji hated it, since having all these suspicions felt a little like spiders walking through his brain. Had a little dirty dancing with Aya really turned his _entire_ world upside-down?

Yoji usually didn’t let this stuff ruffle him. Life was easier to get through when you didn’t care. An Aya-sounding voice in his mind--and since when did he _have_ an Aya voice in there?--told him that people took advantage of you easier when you didn’t care. Seriously, who knew that just dancing with him could infect a guy like this?

He couldn’t stop looking at Aya though, the juxtaposition of the blousy white with blue print hospital gown with the skintight, sleek, shiny black leather trousers and studded choker with O-ring. Something about Aya’s expression suggested that he didn’t know whether to enjoy Yoji staring at him or castigate him for it, and yay that Yoji could read his face that well, something he often struggled with. 

“Are we done here?” Aya asked the doctor. 

“You’re good to go. Make sure to take the painkiller as directed before you go to sleep tonight. It’ll help you rest easier, which will help you heal easier,” the doctor said as he left the room. 

Looking at the glossy black top he’d recently struggled out of, Aya just barely held back a sigh. Yoji said, “You don’t have to put it back on. You could just put your coat on and zip it up.”

“It doesn’t seem... proper,” Aya replied as he leaned forward to let his hospital gown just fall off him instead of doing something with his left arm to take it off, showing how badly it must have hurt to move.

“It’s 4 a.m. and we’re going straight home, so who cares?” Yoji held up the coat in a way that would help Aya get into it, again mirroring Aya’s earlier chivalric gesture of trying to help Yoji into his. Had that really been just a few hours ago? “Don’t worry; I know you’re not the woman.”

Maybe their time together tonight had mellowed him or maybe Aya felt too tired and too much in pain to get pissy and particular about it, because he unexpectedly just let Yoji help him put it on and even zip it up. Already deep in Aya’s personal space, he also smoothed down Aya’s disheveled hair and enjoyed its softness. It smelled good too. Although Aya obviously pondered smacking Yoji for taking liberties, in the end he didn’t resort to violence, just picked up the personal effects bag that contained his comm equipment, bracelets, and shirt. 

Fatigue really started to catch up with Yoji too, so he didn’t mind the car ride home being quiet and didn’t try to start a conversation. When they made it inside the building, Omi darted up from where he’d been napping in a chair and asked, “How did it go?”

“It’s not broken,” Aya answered as he took off his boots on his own, easy since they just pulled off instead of needing unzipping or laces untied. “The doctor wants me to RICE it and take an anti-inflammatory painkiller.” Yoji unzipped his coat for him, earning a look of mingled annoyance and gratitude.

“Which you will do,” Omi said in a steely tone.

“...which I’ll do.”

“Neither of you should worry about getting up for work tomorrow because I’ve decided not to open the shop today either. Get some sleep; you guys have definitely earned it.”

“When we’re all more awake in the near future, I’d like to discuss integrating a sling into our undercover work more often. It looks like we would’ve gotten a nibble from our target earlier if one of us had gone in wearing one, looking vulnerable. It’d be even better for us if the sling is just for show.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Aya.”

“Go to bed, Omi.”

“Yeah. Good night!” 

Once Omi left, Yoji and Aya just continued to stand around aimlessly in the dim room for another few minutes, too tired to think or move. Finally Yoji said, “Bed, Aya.”

“Yours or mine?” Aya answered, blowing Yoji’s mind.

“Are you still high?” 

“No.”

“If you’re messing with me....”

“A little, but mostly not.”

Although Yoji’s mind still stuttered over the concept a bit, his cock rose and his mouth bantered by reflex, asking, “What are we even capable of in the state we’re in?”

“We won’t know unless we try. Besides,” Aya looked simultaneously sultry, annoyed, and a little embarrassed, “tonight I can’t get my trousers off by myself. And I’m sure _that’s_ a line _you’ve_ used before.”

“No, but it’s a good one! Especially at the times when I’ve had a little too much and actually could use the assistance.” 

Aya had actually asked for help! _His_ help! That almost shocked Yoji even more than Aya boldly coming on to him had.

“If I killed myself trying to take off my own pants one-handed, I’d _haunt_ you.”

Although it didn’t strike Yoji as all that funny, he managed to keep his tone light as he answered, “Since I already have enough ghosts haunting me, I don’t want that.”

“So yes or no? I’m hitting the limits of how far I’m willing to abase myself to convince you.”

Knowing that Aya would kill him for snickering, Yoji controlled himself and just replied, “Yes, to my bed.”

Aya shrugged his coat off, leaving him bare-chested, which somehow hit Yoji so much harder than when he’d seen it at the hospital. Maybe the context made a difference, since hospital lighting wasn’t as flattering, hospitals made Aya feel stressed out, and Aya had only gotten partially undressed for the doctor to tend to his injuries, not for Yoji’s delectation and so not sexy. This time Aya undressed for _him_. Still, it confused Yoji to react this way to a bare male chest, which he got to see often and which didn’t have boobs, one of Yoji’s favorite things in the world. Aya did have a slim waist though, and even with the scars and male equipment he looked so pretty that he made girls jealous. Yoji loved pretty things....

Yoji set his hands on Aya’s waist, on the hot bare skin just above his belt, and leaned in for a kiss. Aya moved closer to him to get that kiss started, his soft lips still tasty like the spicy/sweet cinnamon-y/minty lip polish he’d applied earlier. Although it started off light and nearly chaste, the kiss soon deepened into a searing, hungry tangling of tongues. Aya pulled him in closer, so close that their hardening cocks rubbed against each other, feeling electric despite the two layers of leather between them. Needing to breathe, Yoji separated their mouths and nuzzled and kissed parts of Aya’s neck instead. To his surprise, Aya let out a soft, needy little moan at the contact. Who’d guess Aya would be not just responsive but _vocal_? It made Yoji want to fuck him even more. 

  


* * *

The amount of cajoling and almost begging Aya had to do tonight annoyed him. For a guy who claimed to be easy, Yoji demanded a lot of effort. Aya _wanted_ Yoji but no lay could be spectacular enough to justify changing his whole personality over and ditching every bit of his pride for. After everything he’d been through tonight he damned well _deserved_ to get Yoji. At least things seemed to be on the right track now and Yoji could really kiss. He’d have to keep Yoji fully occupied and distracted to prevent him from remembering his supposed heterosexuality.

The morning might be horribly awkward, but Aya would face it when it came and make sure it didn’t ruin the team. Tonight he’d live in the moment and be selfish. 

“Not, not in the kitchen,” Yoji said breathlessly.

“I don’t mind.”

“You’re injured so we should do this someplace comfortable. C’mon.”

It wasn’t a big thing, just simple thoughtfulness, but it touched Aya nonetheless. He nodded, followed Yoji up the stairs (with a glass of water and the bottle of pills, one of which he’d have to take before sleeping), and hoped the change in venue wouldn’t ruin the momentum. Fortunately, Yoji resumed kissing and nuzzling him when they reached the bedroom. 

Although Aya had a thrilled moment when he thought Yoji getting down on his knees meant he’d be getting a blowjob, Yoji actually just removed the knife sheaths from Aya’s calves. Silly of him to think the ladies man would immediately and on his own put a man’s dick in his mouth. As soon as Yoji got back up on his feet, Aya pushed him against the wall with his good arm to kiss and grind against him, enjoying where Yoji’s bare midriff touched his bare chest. He didn’t know what Yoji would be willing to do and how much his own injury and their fatigue would let them do but really wanted to find out. 

  


* * *

This had gone fast and aggressive. Although Yoji liked hot and dirty sex as much as any guy, and it felt great to obviously be wanted so badly and by a guy who usually claimed he didn’t need anyone for anything, Yoji couldn’t help thinking that wall sex might be too rough on Aya in his current injured and tired state, though he’d never phrase it that way to _him_. He also shouldn’t say that he wasn’t going anywhere so they didn’t need a wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am bout of sex to prevent him from having a chance to change his mind. Damn, Aya could be _fragile_ in his own way. 

Besides, as much as Yoji wanted to pound that ass, he also felt compelled to show Aya some tenderness. “I said _comfortable_ , Aya. Let’s take this to the bed.”

“I’m tired enough that I might fall asleep in your bed.”

“ _Nobody_ falls asleep when I’m sexing them up. Nobody.” 

“...wow, you really just used the phrase ‘sexing them up.’ Also, that sounds like a challenge.”

“Now is not the time to show me your skill in competitive sleeping.” To further distract Aya from this unproductive banter, Yoji unbuckled Aya’s studded leather belt then the skinnier belts crisscrossing his hips, occasionally stroking Aya’s erection through his shiny leather pants as he did it. The buckles sounded very loud as the belts hit the floor. 

Yoji hesitated at unzipping Aya’s fly, which would make things _very_ real. As Yoji waffled, Aya said, “I notice we’re not at the bed,” deflating the thick tension a bit. 

The look on Aya’s face made Yoji reply, “I’m not wimping out.”

“Of course you’re not.” He unzipped his own fly, revealing black underwear over the bulge of his cock. “Is it everything you’ve feared?”

“We’re not there yet.”

Aya’s smile looked almost kind. “I’m not going to do anything to you or force you to do anything to be afraid of.”

It made Yoji feel that his manhood had been challenged. “I was joking! I’m fine. Don’t you roll your eyes at me!”

Aya carefully sat down then levered himself to lie down on Yoji’s bed and slipped his right hand beneath the waistband of his underwear to start to stroke himself, which made Yoji’s jaw drop and cock throb. When Aya started to roll his hips and pant in reaction, so sexy, Yoji had to ask, “What the _hell_ , Aya?”

“I have needs, Yoji. Somebody has to take care of them if you’re unwilling.”

“I’m not unwilling.” He felt less unwilling by the minute. 

“Reluctant, then. Would it help if I blew you?”

Was this a prank? Was he on some kind of hidden camera show? 

“Relax, Yoji. Once I take the edge off, I’ll be more patient with you,” Aya just about purred. 

_Fuck_. Needing to get closer, Yoji walked over and knelt beside the bed. “You’re making me feel like a terrible host. I don’t leave guests to fend for themselves.”

The smudged black eyeliner made Aya’s purple eyes seem darker and skin seem even paler, which made the flush across his cheeks stand out more. His lips looked fuller from all the kissing they’d done tonight, and Yoji noticed the slight indentation from Aya’s teeth on the bottom lip. Aya had pulled his trousers and underwear down enough to reveal part of his hipbones, and his hand kept moving beneath the black cloth in lewd ways. “What _do_ you do with guests?”

Yoji pulled Aya’s tight leather trousers off in a smooth, practiced move, revealing Aya’s pale muscular legs. Aya twitched when Yoji set one hand on his bare thigh. “I really need to fuck you, Aya. I’ve been dying to for hours.”

“I have no objection to that.” Aya’s body language cried out a definite yes as well. “How do you want me?”

Fuck yeah. “Your injury makes it a little more challenging.... Have you done this before?” Although Aya seemed to have experience in flirting with and cockteasing men, he might not have gone all the way through consummation. 

“...not for a long time.” A brief flash of sadness and memory crossed Aya’s face, something Yoji wanted to banish. “You’ll have to start out gentle with me. If you’re set on using the bed for it, I could do hands and knees on it, holding myself up with my left arm alone, with some pillows stacked nearby for extra support if needed. We could always switch things up if it’s not working out.”

“Yeah.” Not the most intelligent answer, but considering the situation.... 

Heart pounding, cock throbbing, Yoji took condoms and lubricant out of his night stand’s top drawer then pulled Aya’s briefs down. It killed him that Aya suddenly seemed a bit shy now that he had Yoji looking at his naked body. (Only his studded leather choker and the bandage wrapped around the injured part of his left arm remained.)

“...should I prepare myself or do you...?”

This was really happening. “I think you should at least start off so I can get an idea of how much prep you need and how fast I should go.” Besides, he wanted to see it, Aya doing something he’d previously thought would only happen if hell froze over. 

After taking a deep breath, still lying down on his back, Aya slicked up one finger and rimmed his hole with it for a little bit before gently and gradually sliding it in and out. As he became more comfortable and looser he spread his legs more, half-closed his eyes, added another finger, and started to really get into it, fucking himself, rocking with it, moaning a little with his already deep voice turning even deeper with lust. He looked _hot_ , beautiful in his wanton abandonment, and Yoji just barely held himself back from grabbing Aya and just _doing_ him. Apparently Aya being a guy didn’t bother him as much now. Yoji unzipped his pants, brought his hard cock out, put a condom on, and applied some lubricant, impatiently waiting for his moment. 

Finally Aya turned to get on his hand and knees and present his ass at a good height for Yoji’s delectation. It looked so good, tight and nicely curved, making Yoji’s sex-stupid brain briefly wonder if Aya did squats. He put his hands on Aya’s hips and gradually entered him, stopping when he was balls deep in that wonderful tight heat to let Aya adjust, determined not to start really thrusting until he knew Aya could take it. They breathed together almost in time, making Yoji wonder if their hearts pounded together at the same rate too. 

“Yoji, go on.” Aya sounded nearly strangled. “Really give it to me.”

Yoji started to thrust, gaining speed, knowing he had the perfect angle when Aya cried out in pleasure. Good, since he loved to make his partners thoroughly enjoy the ride and loved them being vocal about it. To make it even better for Aya, he started to jerk him off too, which didn’t feel as weird as he’d expected. He had one of his own and knew what his liked, which seemed to work for Aya too. Sometimes Aya clenched around him, increasing the friction, making it better for him. It took some effort not to get too rough with Aya since Yoji _wanted_ this so hard after having been teased all fuckin’ night. 

Perhaps the position became too uncomfortable for Aya’s arm because he surged up to just kneel on the bed without breaking contact with Yoji and turned his head to him to nuzzle him, which gave Yoji opportunities to kiss him, great since he loved kissing and Aya tasted good. He kept thrusting up into heaven, while Aya moved his body down to meet him, urging him to go deeper, harder, apparently wanting all of him, injury be damned. As Yoji stroked and jerked Aya off with one hand, his other roamed to explore the contours of Aya’s chest, occasionally lingering over scars, of which Aya had more than Yoji had realized. Sometimes Aya moaned his name, which stoked Yoji’s lust even higher. He wondered if Ken or Omi could hear it and hoped they did. 

As he approached orgasm, Yoji’s thrusts became less controlled, and from the way Aya’s body trembled in his embrace he might be close too. Wanting Aya to climax first, Yoji changed his grip on Aya’s cock and stroked in a way that worked for him. Aya cried out, clenched down on him, and came hard, which brought Yoji over right after him in an electric flood of pleasure and release, ending with a few wild thrusts. Aya slumped a little, trembled, and nearly purred as Yoji kissed him, then set his hand on Yoji’s atop his cock, cozy, all of which intensified Yoji’s feelings of satisfaction and... warmth. Connection. Mmmm, afterglow.

Finally Yoji said, “After that, _I_ need to lie down.”

“...did you undress at all?” Aya asked sleepily. “Unzipping to get your cock out doesn’t count.”

“I’m still wearing my comm equipment too.”

“So that’s what was digging into my back in places. You have to get undressed; it feels weird for me to be naked alone.”

“Sure.”

As much as Yoji didn’t want to pull out of Aya, he really did need to lie down before his legs gave out. Once the two of them were lying down side by side on the bed, occasionally kissing, Yoji languidly undressed himself and couldn’t help noticing the small satiated smile that kept showing up on Aya’s face. He did that, and he wanted to do it again. If he hadn’t been so tired from the full, eventful night they’d had he’d be going for round two now.

He’d just had sex with a man and thoroughly enjoyed it, not that he’d been the one getting fucked, which meant he hadn’t had full-out gay sex. _That_ he didn’t think he wanted to do. Though Aya had certainly enjoyed it, and it didn’t stop him from being a sword-wielding badass murder machine.

Currently Yoji didn’t have the brainpower or energy to think about this stuff so he let it go, preferring to make out until they passed out. Wait. “Aya, you should take your medication. I don’t think you should take the chance of drifting off to sleep without it.”

“Yes, Dad.” But, wonder of wonders, he obeyed. He should get laid more often. 

Yoji could make sure that happened. 

  


* * *

Before this, he’d thought that maybe having Yoji once would be enough, just once to satisfy his curiosity, scratch his itch, and then he could return to the celibacy he’d maintained for years. It had been such a long time that Aya had forgotten how good sex could ease his mind and relax his body for a while. He might even sleep well tonight. Yoji had been larger and had more girth than he’d expected, a nice surprise, and nearly as good as he bragged. Would it be a good or bad idea to let Yoji know that? Yoji’s head didn’t need to get any more swollen, but compliments could lead to repeat performances. As he remembered the feel of Yoji’s cock filling him up and moving inside him, the sharp and deep pleasure of it, and the ways Yoji had held and stroked him, he couldn’t help shuddering a little. He wanted to go again. And again.

He enjoyed the snuggling and making out afterward too and wished they weren’t both so tired. At least it looked like Yoji wanted him to stay the night and they didn’t have to get up for work tomorrow, so maybe they could fuck around in the morning and Aya could show him things straight guys missed out on. 

But Aya didn’t need Yoji to become gay, just _his_. 

  


* * *

Aya fell asleep first, while in the midst of necking with and feeling Yoji up, with a small smile on his face, managing to look simultaneously innocent and debauched. Yoji rarely had a chance to look at a sleeping and relaxed Aya, who seemed younger without his protective layers of ice and stone. A smile really did transform his face, making him even prettier. Aya must trust him--Aya, who didn’t trust anyone--which did things to Yoji’s heart.

Did it make it better or worse that what Yoji felt for him wasn’t just lust? 

With Aya so relaxed in his arms, Yoji relaxed fully too and fell asleep. 

  


* * *

Yoji awoke feeling well-rested and toasty warm, with no annoying alarm clock screaming to try to yank him out of sleep and no urge to look at the time. No nightmares, no ghost of Asuka. He had cuddly company intertwined with him, a bed partner.... Aya! It actually took Yoji a moment to remember the night’s unlikely events and how they’d ended in really satisfying sex and falling asleep naked together after a very snuggly afterglow. Remembered the emotions involved, from what had seemed to be both sides. The bed felt so much warmer and more comfortable with Aya in it.... Just yesterday afternoon being this close to Aya’s morning wood would’ve freaked him out, but today it just made his even harder. 

Feeling daring, Yoji stroked Aya’s disheveled soft red hair. As his fingers lightly brushed Aya’s lips, Aya opened his eyes and lightly asked, “What kind of host lets his guest sleep in the wet spot?” in a voice turned rumbly with sleep and sex that made Yoji lust after him even more and feel relieved that Aya still wanted him and it hadn’t been a one-night-only act for the mission or a particularly mean prank.

Deeply aroused, Yoji hooked two fingers through the silver ring on the leather collar Aya still wore and said, “I’ll make it up to you.”

A look of relief quickly crossed Aya’s face, confirming that he’d worried about a morning rejection too. More confidently, he answered, “You’d better.”

Mindful of Aya’s injury, Yoji carefully pulled Aya up on top of him, then groaned between kisses as they rutted against and stroked each other. He wouldn’t last long if they kept this up, and he didn’t want to come this way. As his hands settled atop Aya’s ass, Yoji said, “I want to fuck you again. Can I?”

Aya didn’t even take a second to think about it, and his eyes looked hot and nearly as dark as the smudged kohl lining them as they devoured Yoji and he said, “ _Yes_.”

Seeing himself being so openly wanted, _needed_ , Yoji felt his lust flare even hotter. “Stuff’s on top of the night stand....”

Apparently feeling the same urgency, Aya wasted no time getting the condom on Yoji’s very happy cock and applied some lube to it before smoothly rising up then sliding down to take it all the way into himself, closing his eyes and biting his lower lip as he adjusted to it and _felt_ it. Just watching it almost made Yoji come, while Aya feeling so, so good around him didn’t help his self-control either. Aya started to ride him and _grind_ against him, pure porn to feel and see, so hot, so Yoji had to thrust up into him again and again, finding Aya’s sweet spot and working it relentlessly to make Aya moan in pleasure and cry out his name, the louder the better. Aya’s hair and the metal ring on his collar swung during their rhythmic moves together. As Yoji watched the graceful dance of Aya’s long fingers stroking his own cock and balls in some fascination, he wanted to know what that would feel like on his and grinned as he realized that if things continued on like this he’d get the chance, possibly even today. As Yoji’s deep thrusts turned faster and faster, Aya came hard, and Yoji soon followed, almost blacking out a bit. With what brain he had left, Yoji remembered Aya’s thing about the wet spot so he rolled over onto his side to a dry part of his bed and gently brought Aya with him. He could take care of the wet spot on his torso with a shower later, if he ever felt like getting out of bed. 

Yoji felt so good and loose and, judging from the small afterglow smile on and relaxed look of his face, Aya felt the same way. Damn, he loved morning sex, something he didn’t get to have often since usually he’d be sneaking out. Something about the way Aya nuzzled him seemed so cute and made Yoji want to purr.

Where had Aya been hiding this side of himself, and _why_? Aya had seemed asexual, and Yoji hadn’t seen him with anybody for the whole time he’d known him. Although Yoji had teased him about Sakura, it quickly became obvious that, despite what she may have hoped, Aya didn’t see her that way. While Aya sometimes disappeared for hours at a time, he never returned bearing the tell-tale signs of someone who’d gotten some; Yoji’s time as a detective had taught him well and given him foolproof instincts on that. 

Though Yoji wouldn’t complain if Aya decided to work out years of repressed sexual energy with _him_.

“We’re going to need a shower,” Aya murmured. “Do you want to take one together?”

So long, brain, it was nice knowing you. Not that he used it for all that much these days, but he’d need a squeegee to pick up all the tiny exploded bits. Still, it died happy. “Uh, yeah. Stupid question.” He could definitely get his ass out of bed for this.

“I need to pick up a change of clothing and” Aya looked somewhat annoyed, “a drink to take my morning dosage of painkiller with. I’ll meet you at the bathroom.”

“Remember to get something that’s easy to put on and take off.”

“I know.”

Yoji couldn’t help smirking a bit at Aya’s somewhat funny freshly-fucked walk out of the room, the inevitable result of recently taking two deep dickings from Yoji’s sizable dick, but decided to be a gentleman and say nothing about it. 

  


* * *

Good thing Ken didn’t appear to be around to see Aya briskly walking naked through the chilly hallway. He could be so delicate. Better for Aya’s dignity too.

Aya didn’t need to see Yoji’s face to detect his amusement at him. So much for dignity. Aya had brought it on himself though and could’ve put an end to their spree if he’d really wanted to, but it was a good thing for Yoji that Aya felt horny enough to be more forgiving than usual. Aside from the slight ache in his ass the sex had left him feeling pretty good, almost good enough to forget the pain in his arm, and he wanted to get as much of Yoji as he could now in case the self-proclaimed ladies man changed his mind, not that Yoji had balked at anything this morning. In fact, he’d seemed enthusiastic.

Maybe this wouldn’t be just a one-night stand after all, though it was too soon to know for sure and he’d have to play it by ear. 

  


* * *

When Yoji arrived at the bathroom, he saw that Aya had removed his eyeliner and now struggled to take his leather collar off, the last difficult to do with a hurting arm, so Yoji said, “Let me undo that for you.” 

After a moment of visibly struggling with what might’ve been his pride, Aya answered, “All right,” and presented the back of his neck to Yoji. It took him only seconds to unbuckle and remove it, then he felt compelled to kiss the bared nape of Aya’s neck. 

“So we’re going to get dirty in the shower?” Aya asked, his tone light but the look in his eyes very warm.

“Sounds good to me.” Yoji said as he removed the bandage from Aya’s arm, something Aya let him do without comment. The bruising looked terrible, making Yoji wonder how much pain Aya was actually in but hid from him. Hopefully the warm shower would ease it.

They washed each other sensually with a lot of stroking and groping as they soaped each other up, their hands sliding over slick skin, the water running over them adding another layer of sensation. Wet, Aya’s hair looked black, which made his skin seem paler and the violet of his eyes more vivid. When Aya carefully went down to his knees while giving Yoji’s hard cock a very intent look and licked his lips before he started licking and sucking it, thoroughly working it over, sometimes even humming, head bobbing, Yoji couldn’t help moaning at the sight and sensations, especially since he never would’ve guessed Aya would be good at this or so eager to do it. After all, this was his taciturn, unfriendly teammate giving him an amazing blowjob, and not many of Yoji’s lady friends enjoyed giving head. Sometimes Aya looked up at him through his lashes as he sucked him.... Yoji came faster than he would’ve liked, unable to help himself, feeling that orgasm all the way down to his toes, and moaned again as he watched Aya swallow most of it. He needed to make Aya feel really good in return. 

Aya rested his head against Yoji’s hip then stood, smiled, leaned into him, and murmured, “Your mouth. My dick. Make the love connection.”

Whoa, what? “Uh.” He wanted to make Aya feel good but didn’t think he was ready to put a guy’s dick in his mouth or lick it, and even if he were he wouldn’t want to do his first ever try at it right after Aya’s excellent blowjob.

“I’ve been dreaming about your mouth on me and wondering what your tongue could do for so long,” Aya whispered directly, hotly, into Yoji’s ear, punctuating the words by rubbing his body against Yoji’s, very effective. “Been wanting to feel how good you are for myself.... Make me come.”

Of course Aya had been dreaming about that, but.... “I _am_ good, but...” How to put this in a flattering way? “...I’ve never put anything that big in my mouth before.”

“It doesn’t have to go all the way in. A part handjob/part blowjob would suffice, if you’re willing. I hope you are.”

That sounded less scary, and he’d already jerked Aya off last night so he knew he could do it, but still.... “Uhm.” He couldn’t think or sound suave when put on the spot like this! 

“...I see. Don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of myself.” Aya’s voice had turned a bit colder, and he stepped back, putting a little distance between them, withdrawing physically the way Yoji could feel him doing mentally and emotionally. 

Shit. Shit! “It’s not like that.”

“It’s fine. I asked for too much. You can get out and get dressed, while I’ll be in here a little longer finishing myself off. It’s fine.”

“Aya--”

“If you’re not willing, I don’t want it.”

Yoji gently grabbed him and pulled him in close. “Hey. I’m just not ready for that yet. It doesn’t mean this is over.”

“...oh.” Aya looked somewhat embarrassed, so Yoji kissed him, starting out soft and light but taking it deeper as Aya gradually relaxed in his arms. Aya was still hard, which seemed unfair to him, so Yoji stroked his cock and balls, making Aya moan and fuck his fist. This Yoji had absolutely no problem with. They continued to move together like this--kissing, stroking, and thrusting--until Aya came and slumped against him. 

“I wouldn’t mind going back to bed, to _sleep_ , myself,” Yoji said softly. They’d had a late night, some fighting for their lives, and a lot of sex after all, while Aya had personally been struck hard twice.

“...we’re too wet to just go to bed,” Aya murmured. 

“It’s easy to fix that.” 

They toweled off and Yoji used the blow-dryer on their hair. Aya didn’t seem to know whether he should be annoyed or charmed by having Yoji drying and brushing his hair for him. Whichever, he let Yoji do it.

  


* * *

First he’d gotten overconfident and assumed too much one way, then assumed too much in the opposite direction. Aya felt very foolish, especially since he’d almost wrecked everything out of being certain that everything had already been wrecked. Despite all that, he still had Yoji with him. A blowjob would’ve been nice but he’d happily accept a good handjob. Besides, he could train Yoji given time. 

His heart had plummeted, then he’d become so embarrassed that he wished for a hole in the floor he could sink into and disappear in, then he’d gotten kisses and a handjob and felt hopeful.... That had been the most emotionally tempestuous shower he’d ever taken. He apparently didn’t know how to handle this stuff anymore.

He didn’t know how to react to Yoji taking care of him like this either. Forced into years of self-sufficiency, he’d gotten out of the habit of asking for or accepting help. Given how lazy Yoji could be, it surprised Aya to see him enjoying this. 

“Now we’re dry and somewhat fluffy,” Yoji said with a smile. 

“I’ll get dressed.”

Of course Yoji answered, “You really don’t have to.”

“I need a break.”

“Yeah, for now.”

“My clothes can come off again if necessary,” Aya replied as he gingerly put on a pair of sweatpants and an old blue T-shirt that had the sleeves cut off. His injured arm could handle them, though he didn’t think he’d be able to put his sister’s earring back in his ear by himself. 

Yoji must have approved of the clothing choice because he said, “Okay.” He probably realized that they would be easy to take off too. Yoji only put on green, low-slung, sexy silk pajama bottoms, which Aya saw as unfair, exposing his hipbones like that. Especially unfair when Yoji came in close to rewrap Aya’s arm, all that warm bare skin, with the hipbones leading the eye further downward. At least the pain distracted him from it a bit.

Yoji’s smile deepened. “If you’re this ready to go all the time, I’m amazed you hid it so well and survived doing without for so long. And that’s with me flirting with you and in your space so often.”

Yoji had noticed his lust. Damn it. “I’m not usually this bad.” Usually he had more self-control. “But you know, if we do spend more time together we won’t be having quite this much sex all the time.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because we both have two jobs to work and need to eat and sleep sometimes, and I occasionally need some alone time. Besides, if I keep taking it up the ass that much all the time, I’ll be crippled.” 

Judging from his grin, Yoji took that as a compliment. Good, since that would make some things easier. “I don’t want to break you, so I’ll control myself,” Yoji said.

“Thank you.”

“So, is this Ran?” Yoji looked very satisfied with himself.

“What?”

“I figured out that you used your actual name for your cover identity tonight.”

Shit. “No, it isn’t--”

“C’mon, it was obvious. You answer to it too instinctively for it not to be. So I’m asking if what I got tonight and what I’m getting this morning is who you used to be before Takatori destroyed your family.”

Yoji could sometimes be an obnoxious, smug ass who just had to show off. It might be for the best that Yoji had just reminded him about that.

Aya decided not to lie. “My name actually was ‘Ran,’ but this isn’t who he was. Takatori started his destruction, while what Kritiker did to me and had me do for them gradually finished him. Besides, he was a shy, obedient boy who would’ve done what he thought would make his parents and sister happy. After college, he probably would’ve become a kind of salaryman with a wife and kids, maybe worked in a bank. That’s not me. I’m ‘Aya’ instead.” When his sister woke up, only _she_ could call him “Ran.”

“So he was the self-sacrificing type. Completely unlike the guy who busted his hump and got so much blood on his hands to make the kind of big money needed to keep his sister alive.”

“If you wanted to distract me from my lust for you, you’ve succeeded. I’m completely out of the mood now.” A bit depressed too.

Yoji must have seen that too, since he hugged Aya and said, “Sorry. I should’ve known better, but I also wanted to make sure you wouldn’t put yourself down. Let me get you back to bed.”

But he was leading Aya to _his_ room, not Aya’s. “Why are you--”

“Because I think you need company to keep you warm, I need to get you out of the dark mood I put you in, and my bed’s bigger than yours, big enough that we won’t even need to lie down in the wet spot.”

“I don’t know if I should let you get away with this.” 

“You should. You definitely should.” 

Yoji’s bed smelled like sex and Yoji.... 

  


* * *

Aya wanted a future of them together. Of course Aya would want more Yoji, and Yoji found himself intrigued enough to give it a try, maybe enough to try giving him a blowjob sometime. Yoji had whined over having less sex more for form’s sake than anything else since he knew they couldn’t keep up their current pace forever because they’d _both_ be crippled. It looked like Aya, given an outlet, had enough of a sex drive that Yoji wouldn’t be too disappointed though. 

While he should’ve known that talking about Takatori would bring Aya down, especially bringing it up right after Aya had been so certain in the shower that Yoji was done with him over the blowjob thing, he’d been so certain about “Ran” that he had to get confirmation, and he _was_ correct about it being Aya’s actual name. Too bad it seemed that Aya wouldn’t let him use it on him, because it would have given him such a sense of satisfaction to have a name only he’d get to use. But now he had to get Aya’s mood back up again... if Aya even allowed him to. Aya even looked more like regular Aya now....

“...all right. I’ll go back to your bed,” Aya said.

Score! 

He even got to cuddle Aya a bit once they were lying down facing each other under the covers. In the interest of raising Aya’s mood, Yoji said, “That was really a top-notch blowjob you did. Amazing.” Compliments always helped.

“I had to be at the top of my game while with Yuushi, since he was so good at it himself.”

“Yuushi?”

“He taught me a lot of my sex skills.” Aya’s expression turned fond and somewhat wistful. “Sometimes when we couldn’t stop arguing any other way, one of us would end the squabble by giving the other an amazing blowjob, kind of like ‘I just blew your cock and your mind, thus your argument is invalid.’ It was a win-win and mellowed us both out.”

“For all the time I’ve known you, tonight excluded, you’ve _hated_ to talk.” Why did this Yuushi guy get all of Aya’s words and spark?

“Maybe all the arguing we did burned me out. It could be too much at times, especially having to explain and justify myself so much.... Besides, our relationship couldn’t last since I was only a temporary replacement on that team and none of them would’ve let me seek the vengeance I needed, especially Yuushi. He kept trying to talk me out of it, and I couldn’t get him to understand.” Aya sounded sad and lost in memories, then shivered. “I think that sometimes he thought he could get me to give up on vengeance through great sex. He could do such amazing things with his mouth, his tongue, his lips... and he was always so eager to go down on me, always made me feel desired. But that’s ancient history.”

It surprised Yoji to feel so damned jealous of this guy that he’d just found out about. It made sense that Aya had to learn and practice his sex skills with someone somewhere, but Yoji didn’t like hearing that Aya’s past lover had been an eager god in the sack that Aya still seemed to have some feelings for. And that Aya had to be comparing Yoji to. No wonder Aya had taken that refusal to go down on him, reciprocate, as the end of things and felt hurt. Yoji might be a beginner at doing men, but no way did he want to look like a coward who’d come up short or a selfish guy who wouldn’t give as good as he got, a _user_. The very thought of it got him fired up. 

He’d done oral on women, he could do it on a guy. He even had some idea of what jizz tasted like from post-blowjob kisses. The concept of doing it and what it might mean about him actually bothered him more than the act itself. After what he’d already done last night and this morning? Fuck it. (Fuck Aya.)

“I’m a fast learner where sex is concerned, especially since I have a lot of natural talent,” Yoji said as he set one hand on the waistband of Aya’s sweatpants and started to pull them down. 

Looking surprised, Aya replied, “I didn’t tell you all that to manipulate you into giving me a blowjob.”

“You’re getting one anyway, and I’m doing it of my own free will. Do you mind?”

“Hell no.” 

“That’s what I figured.”

Despite all the attention it had already received this morning, Aya’s cock had already gotten hard again just from having Yoji talking about doing something with it. Either Aya had a fast recovery time or he’d somehow been saving all the unused boners he’d had over the last few years. The latter might eventually kill Yoji, but what a way to go.

From the soft sounds he made, Aya certainly enjoyed Yoji licking the head and along the length of the shaft. Damned right he did. Yoji still didn’t think he could get the whole thing in his mouth but realized he didn’t have to as he remembered Aya’s earlier suggestion about doing a simultaneous handjob and blowjob. With one hand clasping the base of Aya’s cock and stroking his balls, Yoji let some of the length into his mouth and let it rest on his tongue without closing his lips around it yet, getting used to the feel. Not bad.

“Yoji!” Aya looked _really_ hot and bothered while watching him, which made Yoji feel hotter and sexier and got him hard. 

“Mmm,” Yoji answered, and grinned as the hum of that made Aya shiver. Then he closed his lips around his mouthful and started to suck, moving his head up and down along it. Fuck, Aya was big.

It gave him such a feeling of power to make Aya unravel from his efforts like this, but he also couldn’t help being aware of Aya’s physical strength from how hard Aya worked to hold it back during the blowjob. Yoji had never even considered the possibility that he could be physically overpowered by any of the women he’d had, and feeling a pang of worry over it now added an unexpected jolt to his lust. 

Aya’s hands clenched and moved like he wanted to put them in Yoji’s hair to pull on it and direct his head but wouldn’t allow himself. Although the thought of that made Yoji hotter, he didn’t think he could handle it on his first blowjob so he appreciated Aya’s restraint. 

“Yoji, I’m about to come....” Aya moaned, giving Yoji a choice. Yoji chose to swallow but couldn’t manage all of it, getting some on his face and a lot on Aya’s sweatpants. Not exactly the smoothest move, but Aya looked too blissed out at the moment to mind and said, “Get up here.” 

Although he looked after-sex sleepy, Aya still kissed Yoji fiercely as his hands pulled down Yoji’s pajamas bottoms then started to jerk Yoji off. Hot damn. Yoji thrusted into his fist and rubbed himself against Aya’s body until he came in a rush of pleasure and release. Conspicuously satisfied and tired out, they panted together for a while before Aya asked, “There really was no point to me getting dressed, was there?” 

“Our clothes stopped the come from getting all over the bed?”

“...good enough.”

Yoji totally undressed the both of them--Aya needed the help with his T-shirt--and tossed the dirtied clothes in the direction of his hamper. Although he didn’t think they reached, he really didn’t care, while Aya had apparently had enough sex that he didn’t even notice or care. 

“Now I really need to sleep,” Aya murmured, eyes already half-closed, so cute in his fatigue.

“Sounds like a great idea.” Having such a warm and snuggly armful helped Yoji go back to sleep too. 

  


* * *

Yoji woke up starving. All that hot sex burned a lot of calories. A glance at the clock showed that he’d slept for another four hours with Aya nestled, smiling a little and looking very kitteny in his slumber, against him. It surprised Yoji that Aya hadn’t woken up almost as soon as he had and still hadn’t woken up after Yoji had started moving around, since usually Aya seemed creepily aware of everything and everyone around him and didn’t let Yoji get away with _anything_. Didn’t wake up when Yoji stroked his disheveled hair or when Yoji, feeling way too hungry to wait any longer, got out of bed either. So Yoji had blown and rutted Aya into a coma? He truly was an amazing lover.

Shit, that didn’t sound funny at all when he considered Aya’s sister’s circumstances. Fortunately, he hadn’t said it aloud to _Aya_. 

Yoji wrote out a quick note explaining where he went and why and pinned it to his pillow, where Aya should see it soon after opening his eyes. _Nobody_ wanted Aya to misinterpret waking up alone and freak out. 

Deciding to be kind to Omi and Ken--and because it was somewhat nippy outside the covers--Yoji put a pair of boxers and a silk robe on before going to the kitchen. He found Omi there, sitting at the table eating a sandwich and giving him a look of... Yoji didn’t know. Couldn’t interpret it. With how loud he and Aya had been, Omi had to be aware that they’d gotten it on several times. Omi had his own obvious interest in Aya but....

“Say something, Omi,” Yoji said. “You’re killing me.”

“No, I’m not. Though I could.” Omi let Yoji suffer for a few minutes before saying, “As long as it doesn’t mess up the team, you’re honest with each other about what you want out of it, and you don’t suddenly freak out about being with a man and explode on him over it--”

“I’ve seen and touched way too much of him since last night to think he’s anything other than a man, Omi.”

“‘Gay panic’ is called gay _panic_ for a reason. Stupider things have happened.”

“To you?” If so, poor kid.

“Yes, but--” 

“Though I’m not gay--I’m just into Aya--and Aya’s bisexual.”

“This is not the time to sidetrack me, Yoji. You do want to know whether I’m okay with you and Aya being together, right?”

Yoji figured he could talk Omi around to it if he had to, but it’d be so much easier if he didn’t have to. “Yeah.”

“Is this a really long one-night stand, or are you two going out together longer term?”

“Shit, Omi!”

“Do you really think it’s possible to be a part of Weiß and stay _that_ innocent? Some of our missions--”

“I _know_. We just try to do our best for you, you know?”

Omi smiled a little. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“And... we’re going to try longer term. It’s not just sex.”

“You’re blushing!”

“Am not!” Great, now he sounded younger than Omi.

“Longer term and not just sex. That’s sweet.”

“Omi!”

“No, I mean it. I’m really happy to hear that. You both deserve happiness. As long as you two don’t screw things up for yourselves and the team, I’m okay with you being together. I know Aya doesn’t feel that way about me, while I knew he felt that way about you.”

What? “How’d you figure that out?”

“You’re such an idiot.” But Omi said that fondly. “He doesn’t ever stitch _Ken’s_ wounds. Besides, I caught Aya _looking_ at you a few times.”

“How did _I_ miss that?” No, really. It was like Aya and Omi lived in a somewhat different, parallel version of Weiß than he did.

“You never thought for a moment that he was interested in guys or you, so it all went right over your head. Plus, I realized that you fit his type.”

“Does that mean you’ve seen pics of Yuushi? In Crashers? I want to see them! Especially if you have any featuring the two of them together!”

Omi’s surprised and somewhat hurt expression said very obviously “He already told you about that? How and why?” but what he said aloud was “I’m not going to open sensitive Kritiker files to you just to satisfy your idle curiosity about Aya’s ex!”

“My curiosity about that is anything but idle.”

“It’s not happening. Aside from the ridiculous amounts of sex, is Aya resting his arm and taking his medication as directed?”

“Yeah. He’s peaceful and completely asleep as we speak.”

“Then being with you might be good for him. Keep it that way.”

Because Aya was usually a pain in the ass about that stuff. Hey, wait. “You couldn’t possibly have set this up to happen. Right?”

“You know I have my own interest in Aya. Why would I do something that would lead to him being with someone else and me having to hear him having sex with that someone?”

“Because his beloved sister has been kidnapped and he’s been driving himself harder because of it? Because...” shit, Yoji did his best not to think about any of this _ever_ , “because... Neu toyed with him over it and I helped her do it so I kind of owe him?”

Omi looked appalled. “Yoji, you _both_ deserve happiness. I would never set something up to make you ‘pay up’ to someone through sex.”

Which didn’t mean Omi hadn’t been trying to fix the _two_ of them by matching them up, but he probably wouldn’t admit to it, so Yoji changed the subject a bit. “How’s Ken doing with all this?”

“He fled the house with a soccer ball ages ago.”

“ _There’s_ someone who needs a matchmaker. His soccer ball can’t keep him warm at night or block out the sounds of his teammates having a good time.”

“You could try being quieter. And making sure you take your comm equipment off before you really get into it.”

Yoji would _not_ blush over that last one. “So you heard some things on that. I’m just providing an education for you!”

“That’s not the proper usage for Kritiker equipment.” 

“That’s the _best_ use for Kritiker equipment.”

  


* * *

Something made a crinkling noise under Aya’s left hand as he woke up alone, and Aya immediately recognized Yoji’s sprawling handwriting on the paper. It read: 

* _Thanks to our workouts I was starving, and since you didn’t wake up even when I got out of bed I figured you really needed the sleep. I’m in the kitchen if you want to join me. I’d be happy to have you there!_ *

Double entendre no doubt intended. Still, Yoji had been considerate enough to leave a note. Maybe he wouldn’t require as much training as Aya had expected. It hadn’t taken all that much effort to get Yoji to give him a blowjob, something Yoji would get even better at over time, so there would definitely come a day when _he’d_ be fucking _Yoji’s_ ass, the thought of which gave him happy, anticipatory shivers.

Feeling very hungry himself, Aya didn’t bother going to his room first to get some clothes to throw on, especially since he knew where Yoji kept his copious amounts of loungewear. What it said about him that he knew where all that was.... He settled on a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms and a thick robe that belted at the waist. Thick because shivering would make his arm hurt worse. It’s not like he could put his sister’s earring on by himself in his current condition anyway.

(As much as he’d hate to ask Yoji to help him with it, his head felt unbalanced without her earring.)

As he approached the kitchen he heard Yoji talking to Omi and felt relieved that Omi didn’t sound at all upset. Seriously hurt feelings could tear a team apart, Omi could be passive-aggressive in his vengeance, and he didn’t want to hurt Omi. 

“Hi, Aya,” Omi said, while Yoji jumped at finally noticing him and said, “Aya, I have to put a bell on you!”

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t,” Aya replied.

“Yoji wanted me to show him some Crashers photos,” Omi said. “I told him no.”

“That’s exactly the answer you should have given him. Good work.” Aya didn’t know if Yoji would be able to be mature over Yuushi or getting a look at Aya’s Crashers mission outfit and would prefer not to take the chance. 

“Sharing is caring,” Yoji answered. “You’re already sharing my robe.”

“Your pajama bottoms too.”

As Aya expected, that really turned up the heat in Yoji’s gaze and distracted him from Crashers. Sighing, Omi put his dish in the sink and said, “I’m off to do something in the basement, but I’m not going to exile myself every day so be more considerate in the future. See you later.”

Once Omi left, Aya said, “That seemed to have gone fairly well.”

“It’s nice when something does. Though Ken’s apparently traumatized.” 

“So I heard.”

“It’s pretty much what we expected of him.” Yoji came over to Aya, untied the robe’s belt, and took an appreciative look at his bare chest and borrowed pajamas. “Mmmm, that’s hot. I like it. A lot. I’m going to have to dress you up in my clothes sometimes then take them off.”

Although that look got Aya a bit hard, he had to ask, “I thought you came down here for food? We shouldn’t keep going until we starve to death.”

“Damn, you’re right. Besides, we need to keep up our strength. We’ll eat first, _then_ I’ll bend you over something and have my way with you.”

Damn. He actually wanted to get fucked right now. He really needed to have _some_ self-control.

To Aya’s dismay, Yoji had noticed that initial reaction. Yoji, of course, looked delighted about it, as well as somewhat incredulous, and asked, “If this is what you’re really like, how did you survive going without sex for years without exploding?”

“I had more distracting things on my mind. I was thinking obsessively about how I would kill Takatori Reiji.” Lately he tried very hard _not_ to think about what might be happening to his sister. He wouldn’t be able to function if he let himself think about--

Aya closed his (Yoji’s) robe and belted it, then sat down hard, his lust effectively killed. His appetite too. 

“We’ll get her back,” Yoji said quietly. “I’ll help you put your earring in later. Breakfast first.”

In his surprise and somewhat cautious (and slightly resentful) gratitude, Aya answered almost as quietly, “It’s not morning anymore.” Aya hadn’t expected to get anything out of this other than sex, especially not from Yoji, but it seemed that Yoji could be very perceptive when he actually focused on people. 

“Breakfast is always the first meal of the day. I’ll make it for you. You don’t have to do everything alone.”

Maybe he didn’t after all. He could give this a try.

 

### End


End file.
